


Change Me The Fuck Back Now!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Magic makes Bucky a girl, Multi, Temporary Character Death, and takes away his knock off super soldier serum, and to give the ladies of Shield someone to take shopping, basically an excuse to make Bucky tiny and adorable, basically he is small and human now, gender fluid Bucky, this will be a fluffy fic I swear, warning for Bucky's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an attack leads to the death of an Avenger, Steve is desperate to bring his best friend back, even if he comes back in a very different form than he left the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Many other fics to work on but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. First chapter is just an intro and a bit sad but everything to follow is pure fluff.

It had been an easy fight, routine even. Doombots had attacked Stark tower during one of the rare moments all of the Avengers were being housed there instead of the new Avengers facility or out on missions. They'd dispatched them all in short order courtesy of Tony's new suit and Bucky's sharp shooting. 

They were sloppy though, didn't even bother to make sure all of the Bots went down. It was all jokes and laughter, only Bucky noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. But it was too late and all the ex-assassin could do was shove the Captain out of the way as a Bot rose from the ground, shoving a metal fist right through the Winter Soldiers sternum, shredding through Kevlar, flesh and bone like it was nothing more than paper. His death was almost instantaneous, but he died knowing he'd saved his best friends life. 

The rage and grief filled scream that left the Captain is something that would stick with all of the Avengers until their dying day. 

"No, no, no, not Bucky," begged Steve as he sunk the the ground with his friend cradled in his arms, one of Clint's arrows having already disabled the final remaining Bot that had just brought down one of their own. "Come on Buck, wake up, wake up sweetheart, it doesn't end like this." Steve rocked back and forth, tears pouring down his cheeks as Bucky's body grew steadily colder. 

No one else said a word, even though there were tears in Clint and Sam's eyes and Natasha was choking back sobs of her own. Bucky hadn't been with them long, five, maybe six months as an active member of the team, but he was well liked, loved even by his fellow Avengers. 

Steve looked up sharply, eyes finally focusing in on Wanda who was standing across the room, finally remembering what she had done so many months ago when her own grief had become too much for her to bear. "Bring him back," the Captain demanded, eyes hard and tone sharp leaving little room for argument. "You've done it before."

Wanda crossed the room to kneel in front of the grieving man. She could understand this, knew what he was feeling, but she couldn't help, not in this instance. "It doesn't work that way," she murmured, curtain of hair swinging forward and obscuring her features. "I didn't bring Pietro back, if you opened up his grave you'd find his body. I just built a new body for him from a memory of us as children and shoved his consciousness into that form, that is why he is 15 and unenhanced now."

"Then you can do that with Bucky," Steve demanded, clutching his fallen friend closer."

"I can't, Pietro was my family, we had a connection that I don't think...."

"I don't care," Steve shouted cutting her off sharply before lowering his voice once more. "I don't care what it takes, what needs to be done. Use my memories and bring him back to me, I can't lose him too, not so soon after Peggy," his voice broke off into sobs again, it had been less than a year since Peggy passed and Steve could not afford to lose Bucky too, not now."

Wanda's eyes softened minutely and she nodded. "Yes, we will try, but I can't promise he will come back the same as before."

"I don't care, I don't care how he comes back I just need him back."

Wanda nodded and her hands began to glow, rising up next to Steve's temples. "I need one memory, a strong one of him to build off of."

"I can do that," Steve promised, closing his eyes and thinking of Bucky. 

It was an old memory, a happy one from during the war. Full of laughter and jokes. It was late at night in their shared tent, Bucky laid out on the cot, panting for breath, hair mussed and only a sheet draped over his waist for modesty. "Jesus Stevie, didn't know you had it in you."

"Now now Barnes, I don't think Captain Rogers deserves all the credit," reprimanded Peggy from her place curled at Bucky's side. Steve remembered that night clearly, the very first night all three of them had been together, pining and jealously hastily forgotten in the throes of passion. 

"Course not Pegs," Bucky laughed in response, tugging her in with a quick peck on the cheek, "but I'd always known you'd be an animal in the sack, hadn't expected it of little Stevie."

Steve remembered how the rest of it went, his snort of laughter, striding across the room and manhandling Bucky into his back again just because he could, more laughter that devolved into another round of fantastic sex. Course he didn't get to relive that memory for long when a crash and breaking glass sounded throughout the tower. 

All eyes turned to stare across the room where a body had tumbled through the glass panel separating the lab they were standing in from the living area. 

Steve and the others could only gape at the shivering and naked brunette standing there. 

"The fuck did you do Steven Grant Rogers," the figure demanded in a voice was several octives higher than it should have been.

\--

"So you're telling me that this is permanent," Bucky asked incredulously. Once they'd all gotten over the shock of seeing Bucky not only alive but now very much female, they'd settled in to provide the ex-assassin with an explanation as to what happened. Of course this has been after Steve had quickly tugged off his tactical jacket and wrapped it around her, she was so tiny now the jacket practically swallowed her up, sleeves extending well beyond her hands and the hem of the coat hitting just above her knees. 

Aside from the obvious new additions of a pair of breasts and the absence of a dick Bucky had been significantly changed. She was shorter now, maybe 5'1" and worryingly slim - Steve was fairly sure if he tried he could actually wrap his hands around her waist - the metal arm had been replaced with a slender flesh and blood one, her hair was longer, and , according to Friday, she had been completely de-serumed and was just a regular human now. 

Wanda let out a deep sigh, "the human psyche is fragile, if I tried to move you to another body it might cause irreparable damage."

"So I'm stuck, as a girl, without any of my super strength or any the few perks from seventy years as Hydra's pet assassin, for the rest of my life," Bucky could feel the panic rising up in his, no her, chest, threatening to swallow her up. 

Wanda could only nod. 

Bucky swallowed hard before letting out a deep breath to calm herself. "And care to explain how this happened," she waved her hand at he now female body for emphasis. "Coming back un-enhanced and with my arm back I get, that's how Steve knew me most of his life and that's how he probably would have remembered me, but this, why in the hell would you build a body like this for me. 

Wanda just shook her head again, "I did nothing but channel the necessary power to give you a form, what that power would create was based on the Captains memories."

For the first time since Bucky crashed through that glass all eyes swung around to stare at Steve. "And what memory exactly did you use huh Stevie," Bucky demanded. "Because I sure as hell don't remember a time when I was a girl."

Steve felt his face flush with mortification, the others knew about him and Bucky, knew they were involved, but they had never known about Peggy. They had suspected maybe, but hadn't known for certain that she was the third member in their triad during the war. "It was from back in the war, our first time with all three of us, the first time you and I were together too."

Comprehension dawned in Bucky's eyes. "So you mixed up me and Peggy cause you were remembering the first time the three of us fucked."

Steve felt his flush spread further, Tony was left sputtering and Clint was doubled over laughing. Only Natasha and Wanda looked utterly unsurprised by this turn of events. "I didn't mean to," Steve muttered out. 

"Well you did, and now I've got tits so thanks for that Rogers," snapped Bucky. 

"Buck, I'm, look I'm really sorry but I couldn't just let you stay dead."

Bucky only responded with a frustrated snarl, storming out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, slamming the door closed, the sound of a lock clicking into place echoing through the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more added to the first chapter as well so if you haven't already read that it might be a good idea to take a look. 
> 
> Also please leave comments about events/situations you'd like to see. This is going to be a complete ensemble cast piece so any pairings you really want or other things could come into play.

The moment the door slammed behind her Bucky's anger and frustration melted away and the panic set in. She could feel her hands begin to shake, legs trembling and heart pounding. 

"Calm down," she breathed out trying to settle her nerves. "You've been through worse than this. You're alive, in one piece," a pointed look towards her crotch, "sort of." She took four steps forward so that she could grip the edge of the sink and stare up into the mirror. "It won't be so bad, nothing worse than Hydra ever did to you." And it wasn't, that was the thing. She wasn't in any pain, no immediate danger, hell, now that she wasn't a super soldier anymore she could probably stop worrying about murdering everyone in her sleep if her conditioning suddenly kicked back in, not like she could do much damage in her new form to someone like Steve or Thor. No, all she really had to do now was figure out how to live her life without things like the accelerated healing or increased agility and strength. And of course how to live her life as a girl. 

That was really the crux of it wasn't it, she was a girl now. Didn't feel all that different, shifting into thinking of herself as "she" was actually surprisingly easy, then again it Really wasn't that difficult to go back "he" either. "Fuck all, worry about that later," Bucky muttered to herself, shoving that aside in favor of assessing all the changes her body had undergone. 

She was shorter, 5'1", perhaps 5'2" and incredibly slender, approximately 102 pounds. She held up a slim wrist I front of her face to examine it "Jesus Fuck, someone could snap me in half if they really wanted to." She was pale as always, hair still dark and now halfway down her back. Her chest was.....disappointingly small actually. She was rather flat, Steve probably had a better pair of tits than her.

"Well that blows," she muttered, "can't even give me a decent rack Stevie." Her eyes shifted focus back towards her face. Everything looked softer, mouth pouty, eyes larger. Less angular and infinitely more feminine than she had once been. 

"I can work with this," she assured herself, straightening her shoulders. Hopefully Steve would be able to as well. 

\--

While Bucky was busy quelling her own panic attack and making her own assessment Steve and the other Avengers were left in the lab with a dead body and a whole host of concerns. 

Tony had left off to do....well something, Steve wasn't really sure. Clint and Natasha were huddled in a corner talking in hushed tones, eyes darting towards the door separating them all from Bucky. Banner and Vision had both left the room to escape the awkwardness of it all. Wanda had left to corral Pietro, who was now a high schooler again much to his own horror, while Sam remained by Steve's side. 

"We're going to have to do something with the body," Sam finally broke the silence with a pointed look towards Bucky's old body. 

"Yeah, I know," right now Steve was a bit more concerned with the living and breathing Bucky on the other side of that door. He was moments away from standing up and breaking it down just to make sure Bucky was ok when suddenly it creaked open. 

Steve was back on his feet and across the room in an instant, all the others turning to look at the now open bathroom door as well. 

Bucky stood there, Steve's jacket clutched tightly closed around her. She was still shaking, but her eyes were calmer, more collected than before. 

"Buck," Steve croaked out when he came to a stop right in front of her. "You alright?"

"I'll need a new name," her voice was even, level and calm for what she had just gone through. "Bucky's a stupid name for a girl."

"Bullshit," called a loud voice from the other side of the room, looks like Tony was back from whatever it was he had been doing. "Just cause you've got the genitals of a girl doesn't mean you have to be one if you don't want to, thought cap here would have given you the whole run down on gender identity and shit by now."

Bucky just rolled her eyes, "yeah Tony, I got that, but I also have come to grips with this," another waive towards her body, "and figured I might as well run with it for now, nothing worse than what I've been through before anyway. I'll deal with the specifics of who I want to be later."

"Good," Tony nodded, eyes sharp as he looked at her, "that will make this whole thing a bit easier, but more on that later," Tony clapped his hands together, a wicked grin taken over his features, "first let me introduce you to you're new identity."

"So that's what you were doing," drawled Sam from his place next to Steve. 

"What, we can't really tell the public what really happened now can we, we did the same thing when Pietro came back, funeral and all which we will probably have to go through again, the Winter Soldier just vanishing might cause a bit of panic amongst the government agencies of the world, so really almost everything I needed to do was child's play, anyway," Tony reached behind himself to pull out what appeared to be a driver license and a passport. "I'd like to introduce you all to Jaime Barnes, distant relation to one James Buchanan Barnes, you're great gramps was his cousin. Recent NYU graduate with a bachelors in History, area of focus on WWII, you and Steve met a few months back at a museum exhibit, started dating three weeks ago and were first spotted together in public at one of Stark Industries many charity benefits, course no paps were allowed at this particular event so there is no photographic evidence, but rumors started circulating the internet about oh, five minutes ago."

"Tony," Steve reprimanded, "you can't just go deciding on things like names or identities for people."

"It's fine Steve," Bucky cut in, reaching out to take the drivers license out of Tony's hands, "it needed to be done." She glanced down at the license, one immediate problem becoming immediately apparent. "199.....Tony I'm not fucking 22."

Tony was grinning once again, rocking back and forth on his heels in glee. "You could pass for sixteen sweetheart, your lucky I gave you 22."

"I do not look that fucking young."

"Up for debate," chimed in Clint. 

"Your basically a child," added Natasha. 

"Friday, back me up here," requested Tony. 

"Scans show Sargent Barnes is approximately twenty two years old sir, just like you predicted," the AI answered. 

Tony was beaming and Bucky could only scowl in response. "Fine, but can someone get me some fucking clothes now."

"Yeah on to that," Tony responded as he pulled a credit card from his wallet. The Black Amex in his hand paired with the glint in Natasha's eyes was one of the most terrifying things she had seen in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have got to be shitting me," she said the moment they entered the first store. 

"Not in the slightest," commented Bobbi to her left. 

"Should be quite a bit of fun," echoed Simons on Bobbi's other side. For some unknown reason Natasha had decided it was necessary to pick up the other ladies of Shield and take them out shopping alongside Jamie, Pepper, Wanda and herself. 

"Just play along with them, that's usually the quickest way to get this sort of thing over with," muttered May from Jamie's right. 

"Not likely," piped up a voice from behind them, "I mean think about it, how often do you actually get to teach someone to be a girl, it's practically like building a whole new person," Daisy added. 

"Hush you," Natasha ordered, "that's rude after what's happened to her."

"Sorry," Daisy responded sheepishly, "brain to mouth filter isn't always a hundred percent turned on."

Natasha just rolled her eyes with a fin smile before turning to face Jamie. "We need underwear first, then we'll hit clothes and shoes, makeup and then hair after that ok? We only need the necessities, Pepper can order more once we have sizes, but you can't keep wandering around in this," she acknowledged tugging on the t-shirt that was practically hanging off Jaime's thin frame, and gesturing to the jeans that were a loan from Wanda and the pair of Converse that were about a size to small that had been stolen from,oddly enough, Hill's closet. "It shouldn't take long, promise."

Jaime let out a long sigh and rolled back her shoulders, suddenly feeling eerily like she was about to enter battle. "Alright Black Widow, do your worst."

\--

Turns out Natasha's worst was shoving her into a dressing room with a sales associate and a tape measure which was somehow used to determine her bra size. After being proclaimed a size 32 B, which Natasha stated she could work with, as though Jaime's lack of breasts of any substance were somehow personal to her, the girls proceeded to shove undergarment after undergarment at her. 

At first getting them on had been more than a little confusing, but she eventually got the hang of it and settled on four she particularly liked, three in basic colors and the fourth was a pretty burgundy and black lace bra that made her look like she actually had tits worth admiring. A few sports bras and panties were thrown into the pile too and she thought she was done here, but of course Natasha had other plans. 

"You can't be serious," she stated incredulously as Natasha shoved her back into the dressing room and followed her in carrying what looked like some sort of ridiculous torture device. 

"Don't be silly, Steve will love it, now shirt off," Jaime obeyed and was quickly strapped into what turned out to be a very very pretty black and gold corset. 

She looked good, she really did, but a niggling worry in the back of her mind just wouldn't go away. "It's pretty Nat. I like it, I really do, but don't you think it might be a bit much for Steve's taste."

Natasha, observant as ever, knew exactly what this was about, "a bit much in terms of sex appeal or a bit much in terms of flaunting that you no longer have a penis?" The way Jaime's face crumpled instantly was answer enough for her to move in front of the other girl and comfort her. "Hun, he loves you irregardless of what genitals you have attached to you now. Steve loves you for you, and a pair of boobs isn't going to change that. Neither is you wanting to act more feminine one day and then more masculine the other, that's all you're choice."

Jaime nodded, deep down she knew that, but Steve's initial reaction and panic had been more than just concern for Jaime's well being, and she worried it had more to do with that he wouldn't love her like he used to. "I know but it's just, he seemed so worried and panicked when I came back."

"Oh sweetheart no," cooed Natasha, taking her face in both hands and forcing her to meet her eyes, "he thought you were dead first and then, well then you had such a calm response to the change I think he felt obligated to be panicked for you since you seemed to be determined to just run with this whole girl thing."

Jaime just shrugged at that, "didn't seem so bad at the moment, though I might be regretting it now. But like you said, I can be whoever I want now, in the modern world. Girl, boy, whatever, even if that changes day to day. I thought it'd be nice to just go with it since I really didn't have that option in the forties," yes she's been gender fluid even back then, but well, it hadn't exactly been safe back then so it had been a well guarded secret. Even Steve hadn't known, although she was sure he suspected something. And now, in the months since escaping Hydra, now there hadn't exactly been time to contemplate anything like her gender identity before. "You're sure he'll be ok with this."

"He will the moment he sees you in this get up," Natasha responded, passing a critical eye over Jaime, "now get out of this and dressed, we have so much more to do."

\--

Two hours later and after trying on more clothes than she could count Jaime had three outfits, which really even that seemed overkill since according to Pepper she had been ordered a completely new wardrobe that would be back at her and Steve's shared floor of the tower before they even returned home. She liked it though, especially the outfit she had on now. A pair of black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of combat boots, a blue shirt that was apparently "chambray" according to Daisy and a navy and green plaid scarf wrapped around her neck. Natasha had tucked her now much longer hair into a messy bun atop her head when she declined to have it cut, and now the girls were pulling her towards another counter and a rather intimidating amount of makeup. 

Thankfully, May stepped in this time. "I think it's best we start small," she stated, pulling Jaime over to a chair and selecting a pencil and then a tube of something else. "Eyeliner and Mascara, probably the only makeup you'll want on a day to day basis to start. I suggest learning how to use these two and then if you want anything more complex, go to one of the others to do it for you until you get the hang of it." May then, in her rather no nonsense manner proceeded to apply both for Jaime along with dusting a little bit of blush on her cheeks. 

The results were stunning when she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes wider and brighter than ever before and her skin less pallid than usual. "Thank you," she managed to gasp out as she admired her reflection. 

"None needed," May responded, "it's not like I had to do much, you're pretty enough as is."

That had Jaime glancing back towards her sharply, taking in May's genuine smile and the way all the others were nodding in agreement as well. 

No one even batted an eye when Jaime proceeded to spend the next fifteen minutes hugging each and every one of them and stating how tankful she was. 

And she really was, more so than any of them would ever know. 

\--

"Ready for the big reveal?"

"If I say no am I going to get another lecture about how Steve loves me no matter what?" She asked as she stood in front of the doors to their shared living space in the tower, the others aside from her and Natasha going in ahead of them to gather al the boys up. 

"Are you going to stop being an idiot and believe me this time," Natasha shot back, voice flat and toneless despite her frustration at Jaime for not seeing what was so painfully obvious.

Jaime started wringing her hands anxiously. "Look Nat, I get where you're coming from but you have to understand my perspective too. Steve's my everything. After the war, after Hydra, he's the only reason I have left to keep on moving, to keep on living and I can't lose that." Jaime meant all of that too. She loved Steve, desperately, and if he walked away, her carefully reconstructed psyche would shatter into a million tiny pieces. 

Nat only reached out and grabbed the other woman's hand. "It's going to be all right, just trust me on this one."

Jaime did trust Natasha, always would, and that was the only reason she pushed that door open and stepped into the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this was going to be an ensemble piece and it will, I just needed the focus on Jaime/Bucky for a bit to settle her into her new character. 
> 
> Next up, Pietro and the horrors of American High School and Wade Wilson. 
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated. Also requests for events/scenes/pairings are not only welcome but highly encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro had always loathed school. It wasn't that he was stupid or anything like that. Hydra would never had accepted Wanda or he as candidates for the enhancements if they were anything close to average. Pietro was quite the opposite of that with an IQ that could shut even Tony Stark up from time to time. No he hated school because everything was so slow, so boring. He would have much rather done away with the whole charade of actually being a fifteen year old who needed to attend high school, but it was to protect Wanda so he knuckled down and dealt with it.

If anyone ever discovered she could bring back the dead they would have much bigger problems than what remained of Hydra. So he would play his part, pretend to fit the character Tony Stark had created for him. He was Pietro Lensherr, a Sokovian refugee and orphan who had been taken in by Stark and the Avengers because he bore a striking resemblance to the late Pietro Maximoff. Unfortunately along with this new identity came the need to uphold certain pretenses, which included high school. 

American high school was a whole new level of hell on earth. In the beginning, after it had become clear he wasn't interested in catering to the popular crowds whims just because Stark was technically his legal guardian, everything about him was simply pain points for bullies to hone in on. His accent, his hair, his lanky form that hadn't quite filled out yet like he knew it would, all of it was a target. He had to send three boys to the hospital and was nearly expelled before it was made clear that he wasn't going to be an easy target simply because he was foreign. 

After all of that he had instead been branded the crazy loner kid, which would have been fine except for that title attracted other perceived crazy loners, one of whom was actually bat shit insane. 

Wade Wilson was grade A certifiably insane. He was also obviously enhanced so that he was invulnerable to harm, horrifically scarred from past treatments for cancer and the enhancement procedure and, unfortunately, totally fixated on Pietro. No one else knew about Wade being enhanced, as far as he can tell, but having been through it himself Pietro was able to recognize the signs. Although he would never know if the insanity came along before or after the enhancements, but his money was on Wade always being psychotic. 

"So ruskie, what's up," Wade asked as he dropped in the chair next to Pietro. Pietro had been enjoying a quiet lunch reading up to this point so he simply ignored Wade, or tried to at least. "Is that Russian?" He asked, tugging the book down and forcing Pietro to look at him. 

"No touch," Pietro snapped as he swatted Wade's hands away and returned to his reading, "and American translation is pitiful, original Russian much better."

"Sure whatever you say ruskie,"Wade snarked back as he tugged the book out of Pietro's hands and put it down on the table. 

"I am Sokovian, not Russian," Pietro responded petulantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what do you want."

"Awww now is it too much that I just want to spend time with my favorite little speedster," and there was the crux of Pietro's other major problem, it had taken Wade exactly .5 seconds to figure out who he really was. He hadn't done anything with that information yet and likely wouldn't, but Pietro was still inclined to tread carefully with this one. 

"I thought you were fixated on Parker, not me," Wade's attentions were flattering at times, if a bit overbearing, but they were also fickle, often flickering between Pietro and Peter Parker, another of their classmates. 

"Why can't I enjoy both," Wade responded with a filthy grin that actually had Pietro blushing. Blushing, Pietro didn't blush. Stupid teenage hormones. 

"Go away Wade," he snapped back, snatching the book out of the other boys hands and burying his face in it. 

The book was tugged out of his grip again a moment later, Wade leaning in close, expression sincere for maybe the first time ever. "One date Maximoff, just one and I won't bother you again if you don't want me to. Well no, I still bother you, but we'll be fucking so you like it."

"You confidence is unsettling." Lord help him Pietro was actually considering this, "fine, one date, but you pick me up from the tower and you have to answer to my sister."

Wade was grinning now, "that won't be too bad, she's not so scary."

What he didn't realize was that Wanda wasn't scary, she was bloody fucking terrifying when she wanted to be. 

\--

Luckily for Wade, due to a certain incident, Wanda wasn't in when Wade came to collect Pietro that evening for their date, so terrifying Pietro's new suitor was left to Tony and Clint. 

It was more than a little troubling that Wade was completely unfazed by the repulsor and arrow aimed directly at him while he waited for Pietro to come down to meet him. 

"Stark, Hawkguy, pleasure to meet both of you, but I was sort of expecting someone a bit smaller, dark hair, boobies, terrifying witchy woo powers who looks alarmingly similar to Pietro," Wade stated with a grin when the elevator opened up onto the disaster area that was the Avengers main floor. Seriously, was that a doom bot ripped into a thousand tiny pieces over there. 

"Wanda's busy," responded Stark, we were sent down instead as the greeting committee since Rogers would probably just lecture you on safe sex and waiting till marriage."

Clint snorted out a laugh, "like he can talk with the way him and Barnes go at it."

Seriously, if this was the shit he was going to get access to by dating Pietro sign him up. That said, complete access to the gorgeous speedster was a perk in and of itself, but ties to the Avengers, that could be fun too. 

Speaking of the now younger Maximoff, he chose that exact moment to walk back into the room. 

Pietro had never really been a clothes person, but now with unlimited access to Tony Starks credit card he had found himself enjoying the perks of expensive clothing more and more. This particular outfit, a pair of slim fit jeans, black tee and a scarf wound haphazardly around his neck had Wade's jaw practically hitting the floor. That had of course been the reaction Pietro had been hoping for as he sauntered forward, although he hadn't predicted what Wade did when he was within arms reach. No he definitely hadn't expected Wade to reach out and tug him flush against himself by his belt loops, passing a critical, although clearly pleased glance over him. "Damn quickie, did not think you would clean up this well." 

That had Pietro flushing scarlet and dragged a chuckle from Tony and Clint, dammit, where was Wanda she you needed her. 

Pietro pushed the other boy away, noting briefly that Wade was already taller and more well built than Pietro would become in his early twenties, Pietro was still slim and a few inches shorter than Wade, and would remain so at the very least until he was twenty two or so, at least if he developed as he had in his old life. Who knows what would happen now that he didn't have Hydra messing around with his body chemistry. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to put some distance between them and fighting down the blush at the way Wade was looking at him. 

"Can't tell, surprise," Wade responded, "you'll like it though."

Pietro did trust that sharp little glint in Wade's eye, but at this point he had already committed to this so no turning back now. He turned back to look at the still snickering Tony and Clint. "You are useless, Wanda would have turned him into rabbit by now." He looked back at Wade. "Let's go handsome."

Pietro didn't know yet if agreeing to this date was the best or worst idea of his life, but he was going to find out.


End file.
